


i don’t mind a small space with you

by mooose_sgabriel



Series: Sam’s Archangel Boyfriend [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Anxiety Attacks, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Bullying, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel saves the day, High School, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Scared Sam Winchester, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Sam Winchester is a normal high schooler. Well, except for the fact that he’s dating the Archangel Gabriel and is claustrophobic. And here you have it, what exactly happens when a bunch of assholes lock Sam inside the small janitors closet by himself.





	i don’t mind a small space with you

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I FIND THIS SO CUTE 
> 
> OKAY GOODBYE

“Sam you’re crazy.” 

“But Dean! They’d understand wouldn’t they?! They could try and believe me!” Sam whines, digging his hands into his hair and squinting at his brother; desperation clear in his eyes.

“Sam, I hate to break it to you but your brother is right,” Benny begins, placing a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder, as if to back him up.

“But Benny--” 

“Sam, you and Gabriel are _perfect_ for each other. You really are! But I don’t think _anyone_ is going to believe you if you tell them that you’re dating an archangel,” Dean clutches the bridge of his nose and sits down in the chair in front of Sam, Benny copying and sitting beside Dean.

Sam groans. How much harder could his life get? Here he was, a seventeen year old high schooler that was about to graduate and move onto college in a couple of months, talking to his older brother and his older brother’s best friend about whether or not he should tell his friends he’s dating an archangel. 

“Or maybe you could tell your friends that you’re dating somebody, but just not tell them that he’s an archangel? I mean Gabriel _is_ eighteen,” Benny suggests with a shrug and comforting smile. 

Sam shakes his head, “I could, but they won’t believe me. They think I’m emotionally unavailable at this point.” 

Dean chuckles with a shake of his head. “That’s because you didn’t tell them you got a boyfriend the moment you and Gabriel started going out! I mean seriously, who waits three years to tell their friends--” 

“I hadn’t come out yet! I just only came out to them two months ago! What do you want me to do?!” Sam shrieks, covering his face with his hands, stress practically radiating off of him. 

“Okay okay, let’s just calm down. If you want them to believe that you’re actually dating somebody, why not invite Gabriel to your school today and introduce them?” Benny tries to reason whilst scribbling down some of his college work. Him and Dean were juniors at Harvard College and in one year when Sam would start at Stanford, they’d be seniors. 

“Gabriel’s busy today.” 

“Busy?” 

“Heavenly duties,” Sam explains simply, watching as Dean gets up to start making breakfast for the three of them.

Benny nods as Dean snorts, “Aw what, is he polishing the wings of the newborn fledglings?”

Sam flips Dean off, “No, you asshole. He’s an archangel, he does shit much more important than that.” 

“Like?” 

It falls silent for a minute before Sam speaks up. “I’m not sure but I know it’s not what you just said.” 

“And you know how?” Dean smirks.

“Cause he’s an archangel, like I already said you idiot. He’s higher class, so he does the more important and dangerous shit. But he can’t tell me, I guess,” Sam blabbers, a small smile spreading onto his face smoother than a stick of butter as Dean sets down a place of eggs, bacon, and french toast in front of him and Benny. 

“Riiight.” 

“Dean, leave him alone, Jesus,” Benny chastises. Dean shrugs and begins eating up his own plate, Benny and Sam doing so as well. Once they’re finished, they all hop into Dean’s impala and relax as they drive off. 

The moment the car stops in front of Sam’s high school, Sam exits and waves at his brother and brother’s best friend. “Bye guys.” 

“Bye Sammy! Kick ass!” Dean calls out. Benny only chuckles and waves a goodbye to Sam before the impala drives off again, leaving Sam at the front entrance of the school by himself. He groans and walks into the school, immediately getting bombarded with hellos from his friends. They follow him around and talk to him for a while before going their separate ways and heading to first period. As Sam makes his way to his first period class, Language Arts, he groans. It was the class he hated most. Why? Because a lot of jocks knew he was in that class first period, and always came to hunt him down. Now Sam never left the classroom, but he had to use the bathroom really bad so he really had no choice. And sure enough, the moment he exited the boys bathroom to head back to class, he was surrounded by a bunch of jocks. 

He sighs, “Can we please not do this today?” 

“Aww why not, Sam? You heading to meet someone?” One of the jocks teases, all of them circling him and beginning to get closer. 

“No, I just have to get--” 

“Don’t lie to us, Sam. You’re going to meet someone, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“ _Sam._ ” 

“I SAID I’M NOT!” Sam yells, his blood going cold instantly afterwards. He just screamed at a bunch of _jocks_. He was so dead. 

“Oh, raising our voices, are we?” The jocks growls, looking at his friends, who were glaring at Sam with evil smirks. “Boys get him.” 

Sam’s eyes widen and before he can even register it, hands are around his arms and legs, picking him up and leading him down the hall. Sam struggles in their grasp, not noticing they were heading to the janitor’s closet until they actually got there. 

“N-No guys come on p-please,” He stammers, fear itching it’s way through his veins and making his body shake. 

“Oh Sam, we’re only helping you practice for your future job! You know, since you’ll only ever be as successful as a school janitor,” Another jocks hisses wickedly, before they all toss him into the closet and slam the door shut, locking it while laughing. Sam’s head slams into the ground and knocks him right out when he falls. 

3 hours pass by and Sam wakes up at the late bell for fourth period. His eyes widen as he looks around the small closet he’s in, panic surging through his bones the moment his eyes look at the door. Everything comes back to him and he starts breathing heavily, getting up and struggling to open the door. “GET ME OUT!” He shrieks, wiggling the door knob as the walls began to feel like they were closing in on him. “ _Please_ someone help _please_!” His claustrophobia begins to kick in at that point and he screams, slamming himself into the door to try and open it. The walls were closing in on him, it was starting to feel hotter as if he was going to be set on fire, the floor felt like it was shaking, and he swore he thought the roof was going to fall on him any second. Damn he hated his claustrophobia. He digs his fingers into his hair, scratching at his scalp and pulling at his hair. 

 _‘ ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ’_ a voice asks in his head, a voice Sam knows all too well. 

He chokes out a sob, “Gabriel,” he calls helplessly, relief flowing through his veins once his archangel boyfriend appears in front of him and has him wrapped in his soft arms, gentle kisses being planted on Sam’s neck and shoulders. Gabriel, being the archangel he is, instantly takes away Sam’s claustrophobia; warmth and a sense of calmness replacing it. It’s silent for a while as Gabriel sways them side to side, buttering his boyfriend up with love. “Gabriel,” Sam softly speaks up once more, voice cracking as he was about to start crying again. 

“Shh. I’m here, baby. I’ve got you in my arms, I’ve got you. You’re okay, I’ll take care of you, baby,” Gabriel whispers, sugar lips kissing Sam’s skin everywhere, hands rubbing at his hips, lower back, ass, and thighs. Sam sighs softly and hugs his archangel tighter. “Which assholes locked you in here, Sam-a-love?” 

“I don’t know their names,” Sam murmurs, flinching when Gabriel jumps away with wide eyes. 

“You don’t know their names?! They have no idea who you are at all, and they lock you in here?!” Gabriel hisses. 

Sam frowns, trying to reach out to hold onto Gabriel; whimpering when the archangel unconsciously pulls away from his grasp and starts pacing around the closet with anger. “Well they knew my name and that I have claustrophobia, so I’m sure they know some stuff about me,” Sam shrugs. 

Now, Gabriel was fuming. Sam was pretty sure he saw smoke come out of his boyfriend’s ears. “They _knew_ about your claustrophobia and put you in here anyway?! Oh I’m gonna fucking _murder_ these Zac Efron wannabe motherfuckers,” he grumbles, voice thick with fury and danger; eyes mischievous and dark to no end. 

Sam whines and makes grabby hands towards Gabriel, hitting his boyfriend with the puppy dog eyes, “Stop being mad and come here please?” He asks. Gabriel melts, his angry expression turning to one of concern and love. 

He walks up and wraps Sam in his arms again. “I’m here, Sammykins. I’m here.” 

“You always are,” Sam mutters thankfully, digging his face into Gabriel’s neck and taking in the scent of gold, candy, and tropical flowers. 

“You want me to love you, Samshine?” Gabriel questions, hands moving his rub at the Winchester’s hips. 

“Gabriel..” 

“That’s what my baby wants, isn’t it? He wants me to make love to him, right gorgeous?” Gabriel smiles gently, hands moving to rub at Sam’s inner thighs. 

Sam moans quietly, “Yes Gabriel, please,” he hooks his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, allowing Gabriel to hold him against the wall. 

“I’ve got you, beautiful, just relax and you know I’ll make you feel amazing, yeah?” Gabriel rolls his hips, grinding into Sam whilst his lips latch over Sam’s neck and start to create hickeys. The grinding and the hickeys give Sam a delicious feeling in which he can’t help but moan loudly and throw his head back, shutting his eyes. They end up making love for a while, everything else long forgotten. 

Sam knows that Gabriel is going to get revenge on those jocks later on, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything but Gabriel in this moment. 

And if you’d ask him, he’d definitely confirm that he doesn’t mind small spaces as long as his boyfriend’s there.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
